I will remember you
by AmericanDiva
Summary: After that horrifying night when Hermione was killed by the Dark Lord. Draco was left grief stricken. But ten years later Draco spotted Hermione. Could he be dreaming or did she lose her memory? NEW STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Draco stood there looking at the sunset. The wind was blowing gently and the movement of trees was not much. He stood there leaning against the wall as he closed his eyes. His hair was scraggly, and he was in rags. The memories of that night that happened 10 years ago was terrifying. He had another flash back.

* * *

_"Put the mudblood forward," commanded Voldemort._

_The Death Eaters stood around him in a circle as two of the hooded figures pulled the struggling girl forward. Draco stood behind the shadows watching as they dragged the kicking and screaming girl forward. Hermione was the girl her face was drained with tears and mud splotches were all around._

_"You have caused a unusual amount of trouble for us all and for destroying our plans you will DIE." hissed Voldemort._

_He raised his wand and just as he prepared to kill her, Draco tore out of the crowd and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Voldemort's wand flown out of his hand and all Death Eaters murmured. _

_"You dare to defy me!" screamed the dark lord. "Why do help this filth!"_

_Draco gulped and said, "I love her…"_

_The Death Eaters howled with laughter, after Lord Voldemort retrieved his wand he look at Hermione and Draco menacingly. Hermione was clinging onto him as Draco kissed her head. They both knew that they would not survive. They waited as he prepared to kill them. Hermione murmured, "I…lo…ve…y…ou…Dr…aco…" He was silent._

_Suddenly the group of Death Eaters yelped in pain as a sudden flash of light hit them. Draco looked around and saw Ministry wizards darting every where to catch the Death Eaters._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the Dark Lord. _

_As Draco defended Hermione, he got tugged away from her. He tried his hardest to get back to her but was blocked. His look of horror never left him when he saw the Dark Lord point the wand towards Hermione and say, "AVADA KEDAVARA!" Hermione who was facing the other way had the look of surprise when the spell hit her. She fell slowly to the ground. Draco's feeling of horror never left him, he broke free from the Ministry wizards and fell to the ground to hug Hermione. He was so heartbroken, he tears flowed down his white face. He looked up and saw Voldemort disappear. _

_The last thing he remember was that everything turned black as he clung onto Hermione when a spell hit him._

_

* * *

_

Draco sighed and smelt the crisp ocean air.

He looked around and...

for a moment he swore he saw a familiar bushy headed figure pass by.


	2. The Meeting

It was time to get a grip of himself. Hermione wasn't going to come back no matter how much that night haunted him. It had been week since he saw the girl that looked like Hermione walked. Maybe he was dreaming? But then again it was so real. Draco had decided to pull himself together and look like a real man instead of a beggar.

He trudged to Wolfram's Robe shop to get some new clothes. As he walked in the bushy headed figure stood there. His heart was racing and as she lifted her head up, his brain gasped. It looked exactly like her, the same familiar big chocolate colored doe eyes, the elegant features and perfect bow lips. The girl said, "How may I help you today?"

Draco unable to control himself said, "Hermione?" The girl looked at him strangely. "How did you know my name?" said Hermione. Draco gaped at her with disbelief and he said loudly, "IT'S ME! DRACO! DON'T YOU REMEMBER?" Hermione stood there bewildered. Draco was so frustrated he started walking towards her saying what sounded like gibberish to her. "You're alive! But I thought you died!" He cornered her as he talked, "How life? What has been happening?" Hermione was starting to get scared now. "Sir, please let me go." Draco got infatuated and started shaking her! "It's me!" he screamed. He shook her so hard that she started crying. By then Draco suddenly stopped. What on earth was he doing? She had clearly lost her memories, he thought. His throat went dry and with one last glance he ran out.

Hermione stood there in disbelief. The strange man, Draco, had just said he knew her but that was impossible. Her "supposedly" big brother said she was from the US not from Britain. As she sat there and thought, the blonde hair guy seemed so familiar to her. Like she knew him and she wondered what her family told her had all been a lie. She reached for her handbag and coat to chase after him.

A strong hand had grasped her and she turned around. Her brother, Ron, stared at her hollowly and said, "Don't dare you go out!" She let her bag drop to the floor and looked at the direction Draco left. She was so confused. Meanwhile the Weasly family and Harry stood behind her and started whispering.

"What are we going to do? She'll find out sooner or later."

"We must keep her inside at all times."

"How can we? We already saw the look on her face when he walked in."

"What are we going to do now?"

There was silence for a moment until:

"We'll have to get rid of him," said Ginny.

They all stared each other and nodded.

What they didn't know was that Hermione overheard and was already gone.


	3. Trapped with author's note

(author's note about the story: First of all stop sending hate reviews! i can't please everyone. IT'S NOT MY FAULT SOME PEOPLE DON'T LIKE MY STORY! Anywayz hint from chp. 2 when i said the "weasly family" planned to get rid of him i meant everyone including ginny, bill, charlie, and etc. and LAST OF ALL people who have often lose there memories get this feeling whenever someone they once knew very well. so hermione CAN REMEMBER! ok. i think i might be confusing some people but they want to get rid of draco because they thought it was there fault when Hermione got hurt and nearly died out there becuase of them reluctantly letting her date Draco.)

The sky was pouring with rain as Hermione ran to search for Draco.

Her brown hair was plastered all over her face and her tweed coat scratched her body as she moved. She had been searching in the rain for about half an hour. She decided to stop at the closet café, as she trudged in she didn't notice that Draco was there sitting staring at the wall. She sat down and looked around and spotted him. Her heat started to beat quickly, what should she say to him?

As she approached, Draco looked at her startled, he was about to get up when she looked at him straight at the eye and said, "Don't go… I think you have the answers to help me." Draco looked away, even looking at her hurt. Before he could answer a hand pulled him back outside and the next thing he knew a fist came smashing into his face. He stumbled backwards and got hit again. Meanwhile Hermione struggled in Ron's arms, she screamed, "Let go of me!" She then stomped on his foot and kneed his groin. Ron fell to the ground in pain.

She ran out and pulled out her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she yelled.

Charlie and Harry laid on the ground frozen. She scurried over to Draco and said, "Are you okay?" In the distance they could both here the others shouting, the voices grew closer. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and murmured, "Run!" As they got up to run, spells just barely missed them. They ran as fast as they could into the distance.

Draco and Hermione collapsed to the floor when they reached a park. Draco g

* * *

ot up and put his hands on his waist as he gasped for breath. He reached in and pulled Hermione towards a bench to sit down. They rested for awhile but then Draco said, "Why were they after me?" Hermione looked away and mumbled, "They want to kill you." Silence swept over, Hermione looked deeply into Draco's eyes and said, "How did I know you?" He hesitated and replied, "I…was…yo…ur…boy…fri…end…" He shifted with a huge uncomfortable feeling. 

A feeling of day ja vu swept over her but she felt calm and peaceful. Without a warning she leaned in and kissed his lips in the sweetest way possible. The kiss grew intense as Draco leaned in and kissed her back. She ran her hands down his spine as their kiss grew more passionate. Draco's tongue soon searched hers as things heated up.

Behind them Ginny stood there and said, "Yuck!" Both turned around quickly and when they saw who they prepared to run until, Bill and Charlie blocked their paths. Turning their heads back forward their bodies froze as chill ran down there spines. Ginny stepped forward and smirked, her eyes pierced into theirs as she said saucily,

"Gotcha…"


End file.
